A system was designed to obtain real-time measurements for automatic quantification of Electroencephalogram (EEG) spikes and seizures. The EEG spikes were amplified, filtered and monitored by a counter/timer in a microcomputer data acquisition system. The number of spikes per preselected unit of time was collated, stored, analyzed and displayed.